


Home at last

by honeydewsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung & Yang Jeongin are troublemakers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Late night cuddles, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, bang chan and changbin are mentioned, how to tag, insomnia?? maybe??, the others arent here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewsungie/pseuds/honeydewsungie
Summary: Hyunjin cant sleep but he's lucky he has Minho to help him.or — Hyunjin's lucky that Minho loves him a lot
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	Home at last

**Author's Note:**

> its my first fic here so yeah, its also kinda messy?? i think?? this is kinda rushed, so sorry about that. also english isnt my first language so im sorry about some grammar errors and stuff.

For the first time in weeks, the dorm was dark and quiet. After weeks of non-stop practices and back to back promotions. Stray Kids were finally able to rest. Well, almost all of them were able to rest.

Their tallest member, Hyunjin, couldn't sleep. He wanted to, he really does. His body was screaming at him to let himself get some rest but somehow his mind just wouldn't let him. It was like something was stopping him from falling asleep but he didn't know what. He did everything he did before sleeping but his mind suddenly didn't feel tired.

He tossed and turned on his bed in hopes of tiring his brain out but instead, it resulted in a glare from Seungmin, who was from across the room. The latter gave him a glare and a whispered hiss of "Be Quiet!" before going back to sleep. The former didn't want to anger his fellow '00 liner even more so he stopped moving around and instead tried to find another way of tiring himself out.

He tried staring up at the ceiling and counting imaginary sheeps but he didn't even get to finish counting up to 20 when he felt that this wasn't working. He was so close to tearing his hair out and screaming when he decided that he could maybe just waste time with watching recommendations that youtube would send his way. 

It was almost 4am when Hyunjin started to feel tired. He spent the last 6 hours watching different kinds of videos, from conspiracy videos that Jisung sent him before to cute dog videos that were 2-10 mins long.

Hyunjin couldn't help but let out a little smile after yawning for the first time the whole night. He was finally getting tired and he knew that in maybe, a few minutes from now, he could finally be able to sleep.

He shuts his phone off and puts it beside him as he adjusts his blanket and pillows. He made sure that he moved quickly so that he wouldn't lose his tiredness. He made sure that his pillow was soft and comfortable for his neck and the other one was beside him. He was known to hug something while sleeping and he didn't want to move that much as well since Minho was sleeping under his bunk. Hyunjin did not want to be the reason why Minho would wake up tired because of Hyunjin's moving again. Hyunjin looked for his light blue blanket, that was given by Jeongin, and put it over his body so that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed when it gets too cold.

When Hyunjin finally decided that it was already okay, he laid down again and made sure to grab his phone. He opened it before going through his contacts, he can't sleep without bidding him goodnight. Hyunjin won't let himself sleep before greeting him.

He scrolled through it a few more seconds before finally finding the contact he was looking for. He unconsciously lets a smile show on his lips as he presses the number, dialing it.

Hyunjin probably should've thought of it though since a few seconds after, a ring tone suddenly tore through the silence that was blanketing their dorm room. It was loud and was enough to wake up Seungmin again. 

The younger grumbled as he sits up and looks around the room to try and find out who's phone it was. 

It wasn't hard to look for it though. Beneath Hyunjin's bunk was Minho's bed. The elder was obviously sleeping with the way that he suddenly started to mutter about how cute his cats were and how he was hungry and wanted Bulgogi.  _ Maybe I should tell the others to order bulgogi tomorrow, instead of cooking one _ , Seungmin thought as he listened to Minho's muttering.

Minho's bed was covered with a curtain but it wasn't too thick, in fact, the current one was actually too thin that Seungmin could see that the phone that was ringing was his. The younger could already feel a slight headache with how the older's ringtone would repeat over and over again. He felt like he was about to go crazy with how many times he heard it. 

_ Seriously, How can this guy stand listening to that kind of ringtone again and again?? _

Seungmin went down and approached the older male. He quietly steps across the dorm room, carefully avoiding every single piece of clothing that was on the floor. If he looked at even closer, this isn't even theirs! How the hell did Jisung's clothes get inside their room?? It wasn't like the squirrel-like man went inside their room to change and there's just no way that the clothes could've gone inside by themselves.

_ Hold on a second, why am I even thinking about this at this time? God, I'm so tired. Why am I the one that was woken up? Why can't it be someone else, preferably Minho hyung. _

Seungmin grumbles under his breath as he reaches out from under the curtain of Minho's bed. He silently shook Minho, repeatedly whispering for him to wake up but it was a swat of a hand from the elder as he turned the other way and continued to sleep.

Seungmin groaned as he stood up straight again. It was far too early for him to suffer like this. Who the hell even calls this early? It can't be Jisung, Changbin nor Chan. Those three idiots were asleep and as far as Seungmin knew, there was no one else awake.

Or so he thought.

He approached the elder’s phone and glared at the demonic object. He seriously still cant believe that someone is willing to disturb other people’s sleep. He leans closer to the thing to read the caller’s ID before pausing, reading it again and again before moving away and standing up straight. He looked up towards the top bunk and glared at Hyunjin’s form, who was facing away. 

_ This big idiot.. _

Seungmin grumbled as he moved to shake the older again, this time with a bit more force. “Hyung, come on! Wake up already, I wanna go back to sleep,” Seungmin whispered as he shook the elder even more. He was already begging the stars for the elder to wake up. He was so tired, he just wanted to crawl back to bed and sleep for a whole day.  _ I should’ve gone to Sungie’s room instead _ .

As if the stars heard the poor boy’s insistent begging, the elder finally - finally! - opened his eyes to glare at the younger male. Not the preferred reaction but Seungmin wouldn't complain. He would have covered back but he remained still, too sleepy to feel afraid. 

He gestured towards Minho’s phone before silently going back to their side of the room, climbing back to his bed before throwing another glare at Hyunjin’s figure and returning back to sleep. 

Minho, on the other hand, turned to grab his phone from the table. He was so ready to give whoever is calling him a piece of his mind. He answered the call without looking at the ID and started to speak when he stopped when he heard a small whisper, "Hey hyung," the person from the other end of the line said enthusiastically. 

Too enthusiastically, if you ask Minho.

_ This little shit. _

"What do you want, Hyunjin," Minho grumbled, glaring at the top bunk of the bed.

"Oh nothing hyung! I just wanted to tell you goodnight,"

"...Hyunjin please, It's four in the morning," He could already feel the headache creeping towards his head. 

"I know, I'm sorry, hyung," Minho could hear the pout in his voice, causing him to roll his eyes. "I just really wanted to greet you goodnight since I didn't get to do that a few hours ago," Hyunjin pouted as he pulled the blanket closer to himself.

Minho couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh. He knew it, he knew Hyunjin would sometimes become like this. Body too accustomed to having something to do that if he has a break all of a sudden, he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless cuddling someone. His body was so used to being busy all the time and staying up until the sun rises that when they’re on break, Hyunjin can’t help but stay up even though he was tired. All the members knew of this, of course they did. Why did they know it? It was the same reason as why Minho knew. Hyunjin would disturb their sleep sometimes too or the tall male would stay up with them as well. They weren’t angry at him, they could never but they badly wanted to get rid of this problem. It was going to start to take a toll on Hyunjin and they didn’t want their brother to get sick. Nobody wanted to see their dancer become too tired and sluggish, especially Minho. Minho cared for the younger even though he showed the opposite with his actions. He really does love him. He wouldn’t have courted him if he didn’t anyways. 

“Mhm, fine, it's okay, god, you're so lucky, I love you.” Minho mumbles, he could feel himself drifting back to sleep. God, he was so sleepy. “Can you go down here, Jinnie? Let’s cuddle please.”

To say that Hyunjin was surprised was an understatement, he didn’t expect the older to make him come down from his bed and cuddle him. Even if they were boyfriends now, the older male rarely cuddles with him to sleep since they were always busy. He also didn’t like the fact that Hyunjin was the big spoon a lot of times. 

“Wait really hyung? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh.. It’s nothing, I was just surprised,” this caused Minho to let out a small laugh. He took a mental note to cuddle Hyunjin from now on even more.

"Mhm, whatever. Are you coming down here or what? I really want to go to sleep now, Jinnie," The elder huffed as he waited for Hyunjin to move or even make any sound but the other side of the line was quiet. It made Minho think that the younger fell asleep on him and was about to curse him in his head when the top bunk suddenly moved, creeking a little and disturbing the quietness that blanketed the room.

Hyunjin moved quietly, well as quietly as he could, as he went down from his bunk and slid into Minho's bed with a small smile on his face. The elder, of course, mirrored it back while hanging up on the call and opening his arms for the younger. 

Hyunjin couldn't help but laugh quietly at how the elder acted. It made him look even younger than Hyunjin. 

The younger wrapped his arms around Minho, the latter doing the same as well, and buried his face on Minho's neck. He couldn't help the contented sigh he let out when he was enveloped by the familiar scent of mint. He could feel his body relaxing into the elder's hold and his eyes getting heavy. 

_ He really does smell like home. _

He guessed Minho noticed it too when he heard the elder giggling quietly and placing a small kiss to the crown of his head before whispering a fond 'goodnight'. 

After that, Hyunjin can't really member what happened anymore since he drifted off to sleep but what he did know is that the elder followed shortly. He distantly remembers feeling the elder tightening his hold on him and a small whisper of 'I love you' before he felt himself get swept off into his dreams with a small smile on his face.

The two would've slept a lot longer but they were disturbed by the sound of giggling. Minho groaned before slowly opening his eyes, getting greeted by the light of the sun and two familiar faces, mainly Jisung and Jeongin. The former was taking pictures of them while the latter was giggling quietly, adding another blackmail into his endless list.

Minho couldn't help but grumble to himself, cursing at how they forgot to close the curtains.

_ Great, now Jeongin and Jisung has another picture of us. Unless.. _

A smirk slowly appeared on Minho's face making the two younger members gulp quietly, their laughter quickly disappearing. 

"Just you wait until Jinnie wakes up, you two will be so dead," Minho mutters as the younger two quickly dash out of the room, shrieking about how Minho will kill them.

The noise caused Hyunjin to slowly wake up, whining quietly on Minho's neck. "Hmmmm, so noisy," he whines softly.

Minho smiled sympathetically, patting the younger's hair while he mentally plotted the death of those two trouble makers. "Im sorry, Jinnie. Those two idiots were too noisy."

" 's okay, they're always like that anyways,"

"I guess, you're right," Minho laughed as he shook his head.

He noticed the younger drifting off to sleep again, making a small chuckle escape his lips. He hums quietly, lulling the younger even more before whispering softly, "Go back to sleep, baby. Hyung will look after you."

This made Hyunjin hum softly, letting himself be swept away into his dreams once again. Unbeknownst to him, Minho was watching him with a small smile before reaching towards his phone, opening the chat and messaging the rest of the members to not disturb them or else they'll eat tissues later. 

This earned him a few 'yes' and thumbs up replies. He sighed contentedly, happy with the reply he got before he, too, felt his eyes heavy again. He puts his phone on the table beside them and lets himself drift off to sleep too, a small content smile on his face when he smelled the familiar honey scent the younger always had.  _ Home at last _ , was the last thing Minho thought before he fell asleep.

  
  



End file.
